honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Sarnow
Mark Sarnow was a Manticoran citizen and an officer of the Royal Manticoran Navy. Physical appearance He had green eyes, a strong jaw, and a tenor voice. ( ) Biography He was born around the year 1851 PD. ( ) In 1904 PD, he was responsible for establishing the Hancock Fleet Base and convincing Alizon to join the Manticoran Alliance. For this, he was promoted from Commodore to Rear Admiral ahead of schedule and assigned command of Battlecruiser Squadron 5, with the battlecruiser [[HMS Nike (BC-413)|HMS Nike (BC-413)]] as his flagship. His supervision of the Hancock orbital facilities helped with his promotion, but it garnered irritation from his new commanding officer, Admiral of the Green Sir Yancey Parks. He met Commander Al Hale, the Manticoran naval attache at the Manticoran embassy on Haven. He was impressed with Commander Hale. Sarnow would talk with Lieutenant Commander Samuel Webster, his communications officer who served with Captain Honor Harrington, who was a new arrival from Manticore on his new flagship. Sarnow would go on a tour of his newly arrived flagship and hold his first staff meeting on the vessel. He invited Harrington to use the Nike's private gym of the flag officer. He would call an all squadron meeting on the Nike after a poor squadron performance at a war games exercise. He knew of Commander Arthur Houseman's dislike of Harrington and feared the outcome of a confrontation between the two. Sarnow was the Manticoran commander during the First Battle of Hancock and was so seriously injured in the action that he had to be returned to Manticore for extensive medical treatment. ( ) While he was treated, he managed to go to the space station [[HMSS Hephaestus|HMSS Hephaestus]]' officers mess with Ernestine Corell in order to give Alistair McKeon, Tomas Ramirez, and Andreas Venizelos clues which helped them to find where Denver Summervale was hiding. ( ) After the end of the First Havenite-Manticoran War, he was one of what Thomas Theisman considered to be Manticore's first-rate admirals who had been put on half-pay by the Janacek Admiralty. ( ) After the partition of the Silesian Confederacy he was given command of the newly established Silesia Station. As the senior officer, he was responsible for the security of Manticoran territory and interests in Silesia, particularly the integration of the Silesian Confederate Navy's units into the RMN. ( , ) Character He had a reputation as a good officer and his subordinates spoke well of him. ( ) Service Record Promotions * Commodore – between 1890 PD and 1904 PD * Rear Admiral – since 1904 PD * Vice Admiral - 1911 PD * Admiral – 1920 PD? Posts * Senior Officer, Hancock StationProbably task group commanding officer as well - according to HH3 there was no full task force before Vice Admiral Parks assumed the command. – 1904 PD * Commanding Officer, Battlecruiser Squadron 5 – 1905 PD * Commanding Officer, Task Group Hancock 001 – 1905 PD * Commanding Officer, Grendelsbane Station - before 1911 PD * Commanding Officer, Naval War College - 1911-1913 PD * Commanding Officer, diversionary force, Operation Buttercup - 1914 PD * half pay - 1915-1920 PD * Commanding Officer, Silesia Station and Ninth Fleet * Governor of Silesia (Companion) – 1920 PD References Sarnow, Mark Sarnow, Mark Sarnow, Mark Sarnow, Mark Sarnow, Mark Category:Associates of Honor Harrington